The history of the DibbleDabbon, and the sumtotal of their cumulative knowledge.
The Foundation of the DibbleDabbon Empire At the dawn of civilization, when the mud bricks of Sumeria had just begun to dry and the eternal question of, "Why are we here?" Sat fresh in philisophers minds, two bored kids who were unfortunate enough to be named Dibble and Dabbon chanced upon a cucumber. They dumped it in saltwater and the Pickle was born! Dibble and Dabbon were soon revered across the land. The Church of the Pickle was fast growing, and its followers decided they needed a better way to uphold their religion. And so, with Dibble and Dabbon as the Archpriests, the first Dynasty of the Holy Pickle, more often known as the DibbleDabbon. Two notes on the Empire: The DibbleDabbon Empire is officialy the High Church of the Holy Pickle. The DibbleDabbon Empire is a Theocracy, so it is officialy run by The Holy Pickle and all other Pickles. However, all actaul business is done by the Archpriests. The First Through Fifth Dynasty The First Dynasty was run by Dibble and Dabbon, and spread it across the world. By the end of the First Dynasty, The DibbleDabble controlled most of the world and had established a monopoly on sugar cane and tobacco. The Second Dynasty, run by the Archpriest Bobbing Ton, discovered South America and colonized it. The next Archpriest in the Second Dynasty was LobLob BolBol, who decided to crossbreed sugarcane and Pickles. This was widely seen as blasphemy and he was executed to be replacved by the third Archpriest, Poop pooP, who didn't really do much at all. By this time, due to the exceptional long life of Archpriests given by their diet of pickles, it was 408 A.D. Around 400 years ago, there was a young upstarst named Christ, but nobody really payed any attention to him since he just restated the principles of the Holy Pickle, with the exception of saying that the Holy Pickle was awesome. When the Third Dynasty rolled around, The Archpriests ruled everything, so we'll just skip to 1869, at the moon landing. This started the Fifth Dynasty. The Fifth Dynasty was ruled by the Archpriest Boogi Igoob, who worked for 100 years until he died in 1969, when space was first colonized. At the end of the Fifth Dynasty, the second Archpriest, Fooblemoob Mooblefoob, moved off of earth to the spaceship Pickle, a giant Cathedral shaped like a pickle floating in space. So began the 6th dynasty, and the conquest of the Holy Pickle in space. The 6th to Present Dynasty (Eighth). The 6th Dynasty, still ruled by Archpriest Fooblemoob Mooblefoob﻿, ended with the conquest of jupiter and the colonization of every planet in our Solar System, along with their collective moons. The 7th dynasty was ruled by a bunch of Archpriests who basically conquered our galaxy and a few others. The most important thing happened was the discovery of Meep, the Holy Pickle Being, who is immortal and has ruled the empire ever since, with the principles of Pickle, Good, and Happy Happy Joy Joy. A Note on the DibbleDabble Empire The people of the DibbleDabble empire are wise and just and awesometastical. You are, of course, part of the Empire, because everybody is. Isn't that great?